PPGD
by hairEbunny
Summary: POWERPUFF GIRLS DOUJISHI fanfic the girls are in middle school now! Bubbles is trying to get Dexter to tell Blossom he loves her... but doesn't really go as planned... BlossomXDexter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

PPGD

This takes place with the characters from PPGD. Witch, by the way I do not own any of these characters.

It also takes place when these characters are older, middle school to be exact. ;) enjoy.

At Magaville Middle School…

"Dude, that girl right there, with the black hair." A boy said to his friend. "That's, BUTTERCUP UTONIUM."

"She's SUPER pretty and athletic, she's tough and she's got an attitude." "And the girl next to her?"

His friend replied, "oh, her? That's her sister BUBBLES UTONIUM, she's cute, funny, and is the LEAD cheerleader, not to mention she's in the drama club." His friend had hearts in his eyes, "both of them are SUPER HOT." The boy sighed, "Ya, too bad they never say "yes" to a date."

Just then a girl ran up to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Who's that?" the friend said. "oh, her? That's just BLOSSOM UTONIUM, she's just a bookworm is all. Besides don't get your hopes up, she already hangs out with a kid named DEXTER." "Who's "Dexter?" His friend asked "another bookworm, basically there just nerds in love if you ask me."

~~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER SCHOOL.

Dexter was tutoring Bubbles, he had been doing this ever since Bubbles wouldn't stop calling him "Genius Boy." in the first grade, at first Dexter hated when she called him that, but then he got used to the nickname, as a matter of fact if Bubbles ever did use his real name, he got confused that Bubbles was the one talking.

"Alright, I think you're ready for the test, Bubbles." Dexter said to Bubbles "YA!!!" Bubbles shouted. "it's about time! All those drills you made me go threw were hard!" "Actually, they where quit easy for someone in the 7th grade." Dexter replied. "Easy for you to say, Genius boy!" Bubbles stuck her tong out.

"by, the way… have you TOLD her yet?" Dexter blushed "w-what do you mean?" Bubbles blurted out, "You know! that you LOVE-" Dexter put his hand on her mouth, then whispered, "DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!?" he said firmly with a red face. "So you STILL haven't told Blossom you like her?" Bubbles whispered to him. "W-well, um , that is, uh, no…" Dexter put his head down in shame. "Oh, c'mon! You've liked her since the FIRST grade, Dexter!" Dexter blushed "Look, I'm working on it, it's just, I don't know… I haven't got the right timing yet I guess…" Dexter looked at Bubbles face, it was all googley "AWWWWW!" Bubbles said, "the wight twiming! That's ADORWABLE!" Dexter blushed like crazy "YOU! Just! Arrrrgh!" Dexter groaned at the embarrassing thing he had just said to a girl.

"Come on, let's find your sisters." Dexter said finally as he sat up from the tree they were sitting under.

Meanwhile, over where Blossom is... A boy walked up to her and said to her, "Can I speak to you, um alone?" he said looking pretty nervous, "oh, um, ok" blossom said with a puzzled voice. Why would anyone want to talk to her alone? Or maybe, she thought, is it a confession of Love? And sure enough, she was right.

They went back around the school… "Ummmm, well you see, I l-love you..." he said hesitating and blushing just as much.

"Oh… um, I'm really sorry… I already like someone…" blossom said in reply. "Oh, well is it Dexter?" the boy said quickly. Blossom blushed "Hey, I can't tell anyone who I like…" but the boy urged on… "C'mon, its Dexter isn't it?" he said "look, I'm just gonna go home now." Blossom said ignoring his comments and questions but then he grabbed her arm. "NO! I have to know!" "YOU'RE ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH HIM!" "ITS DEXTER ISN'T IT!" "TELL ME!"Blossom COULD have gotten away from the boy, since she had super powers, but something held her back… but rage built up in her each time he spoke…

Meanwhile… Dexter and Bubbles where looking for Blossom and Buttercup… "Dexter…" Bubbles said in a worried voice "I can hear Blossom!" (With her super hearing) "I think she's in trouble c'mon!" Bubbles grabbed Dexter's arm and started to run toward the place she heard Blossoms voice was,

But before Bubbles and Dexter turned the corner they heard Blossom burst out, "GET OFF OF ME!

STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE DEXTER!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!!! HE'S A FREAK! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" All the rage the boy put into her had burst out. Tears where running down her cheeks she ran around the corner as fast as she could. She spotted Dexter while she ran, and gasped but kept running.

Bubbles looked at Dexter, all she could feel was sympathy for him. "Dexter…" she said worried about him. Dexter started to walk away slowly ... he started to think… "Blossom… she thinks, I'm a… freak?" The word gave a chill down his spine… "I always knew I was abnormal… but, freak?" He stopped in his tracks… "How could I ever think she liked ME." Then he thought of everyone in the school… "They ALL think I'm a freak… I just thought Blossom was… different from everybody else…"

Bubbles looked at Dexter… she couldn't bear to see him this sad. "Dexter…" Bubbles began "would you mind… going out with me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

PPGD chapter 2

A real boyfriend… Bubbles thought to herself… yesterday… did Blossom really mean what she said?

FLASH BACK

"STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE DEXTER!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!!! HE'S A FREAK! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dexter…" would you mind… going out with me?"

That's when he gave me an answer… "…Sure… I guess."

FLASH BACK ENDED

"Hmmmm" Bubbles thought. She was in the classroom and really should have been listening to the teacher… but she couldn't, she had too much on her mind.

I don't really love Dexter in that way… but I'll just be his girlfriend… until _his broken heart heals_…

"Miss Utonium" the teacher saw she wasn't listening and purposely asked her the question.

"Who was the sixth president of the United States?"

Bubbles answered, "JQ Adams" Bubbles said.

"Wrong, "the teacher said who had already made up her mind Bubbles was going to be wrong,

"Wait… your right!" she said in shock "good job…" she said grinding her teeth. "tee hee" it's a good thing genius boy is my tutor!" Bubbles thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~AT LUNCH

Bubbles were looking for Dexter… and found him standing on the top of the school roof looking gloomy and depressed I might add. "Mmmmm, he doesn't look so good…" Bubbles said to herself. I KNOW! She thought… then she went behind him and put her hands over his eyes, then she said in a deeper voice "guess who dorkster!" She tried to sound like Buttercup, Dexter didn't seem surprised he just calmly said "Bubbles, pretending to be Buttercup to trick me and try to make me feel better." "WOW, genius boy, your good at this game." Bubbles said "But strangely I feel a little better." He said to Bubbles letting her know her plan wasn't a complete failure. Then he gave her a soft smile because he knew she was worried about him.

"So how bout lunch Mr. sad pants." Bubbles said wearing her regular cheerful smile.

You know I never noticed it… Dexter thought… but Bubbles sorts of acts like Deedee… then he said "sure..."

~~~~~~~~ AFTER SCHOOL

Dexter had gone to the library to read (he didn't tutor Bubbles on Tuesdays and Fridays.)

Blossom saw him reading… "What should I do…" she thought "he probably thinks I'm a total jerk now..."

Tears began dwelling up in her eyes. "Alright Blossom, it's ok, don't go crying in the library. She thought to herself. Then she sat next to him… Dexter didn't even lift his head to see her, he kept on reading.

"Dexter… can I please talk to you?" she said. "No talking in the library." he said firmly, not even taking his head of the page of his book. Blossom was about to cry when she heard what he said. "Dexter please…" she said about to burst into tears. Dexter… she thought… he's talking to me as if I were a stranger. Then Dexter got up from his seat and left the library leaving his book behind. Tears began to roll down Blossoms cheeks. Dexter… I'm so sorry Dexter… I didn't mean what I said…

~~~~~~~AT HOME

"I'm going out!" called Bubbles as she was about to leave the door. "Wait Bubbles." Said Blossom "where are you going?" "I'm going on a date with genius boy!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

Blossoms eyes widened.

"O-oh… is that so…" Blossom forced a smile "I hope you have a good time." SPASH SPOOOOSH

Buttercup had been taking a bath, she ran down the stairs with a towel around her body.

"DID I HEAR WHAT I THINK I HEARD!?" Buttercup shouted at Bubbles "YOUR GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH DORKSTER?!" "uhhhh, ya?" bubbles said sweat dropping. "WHAT!?" Buttercup was really confused. "What a second…" she thought "Don't Blossom and the Dorkster like each other?"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Buttercup shouted "HOW COME ALL THESE GIRLS ARE FALLING FOR THE NERD!"

"I'm going back to my bath!" Buttercup stomped upstairs.

Blossom and Bubbles sweat dropped.

"Well I'm leaving, see ya Blossom!" Bubbles left… Blossom did some thinking… "Bubbles… does she love Dexter?"

She never seemed to like him… even though I … love Dexter I … I can't break Bubbles heart as well… so if they're happy then… "Good bye… Dexter…" Blossom got a lump in her throat, "oh no…" she thought… I'm going to cry. Keep it in Blossom, she told herself you've got to be strong… for Bubbles sake.

~~~~~~~~~~To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

PPGD 3

SORRY! Last time I wrote a fan fiction, I forgot to mention, I DON'T OWN any of these characters!

Or PPGD! XD

So here we go… chapter 3

The next day Bubbles and Dexter where walking to school together.

Blossom saw them and past by them but just put her head down and didn't say a word. Bubbles was talking on and on about some crazy stories they had in Townsville "And then, Mojo Jojo turned us into dogs! And then…" Bubbles looked at Dexter he was staring at Blossom who had just past by them.

Ba-bum "What is this feeling?" Bubbles thought… even though I was talking he was staring at Blossom and for some reason… I feel something…

"DEXTER!" Bubbles shouted "huh? What? You were saying something about dogs, right?" Dexter said

"Never mind…" Bubbles said… why did I shout at Dexter? She thought… for some strange reason I became really angry…

"C'mon we're going to be late." Bubbles said, speeding up there walking pace.

~~~~~~~~~ At class…

Blossom was doodling in her diary instead of listening to the teacher. I can't stop thinking of Dexter and what happened she thought. She sighed and looked at the picture she doodled, it was Bubbles and Dexter in the picture. "It's for the best… MY feelings don't matter anymore…" she thought "Dexter hates me now… I just hope there happy…" tears were about to fall down her cheeks when just then…

The intercom came on… "Can I please have Blossom Utonium come to my office?"

"Oh no! Am I in trouble? What did I do?" Blossom thought "I have a bad feeling about this… "

"Hello Miss Utonium." Said the principal to Blossom, when she entered the room.

To Blossom's surprise, Bubbles and Buttercup where there too. "What's going on?" Blossom asked.

"It seems your father, Professor Utonium, has had an accident." The principal said "he had some trouble with one of his experiments and is at the hospital right now."

~~~~~~~~~After School

"Have you seen Bubbles, Otto?" Dexter said to his friend Otto "Don't you know? Otto replied, "One of the kids heard the teachers talking about it, they said Professor Utonium is in the hospital. All the Utonium girls went to go see him." "What!?" Dexter said then he ran "hey!" shouted Otto "where are you going!?" I'm going to check on everything, see if there all right!" he shouted back as he ran to the hospital.

Otto sighed, "What am I gonna do with you Dexter? You forgot you school books, air head."

~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital…

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup where in the waiting room. Bubbles face seemed to look the most worried. "Would if he dies!?" Bubbles said panicking "he's not going to die, baby!" said Buttercup trying to act tough but really was scared inside too. "It's alright Bubbles…" said Blossom trying to comfort her.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air…" said Bubbles trying to stay calm.

She walked outside, "huh?" she said. She saw Dexter running up to her panting. "G-GENUIS BOY?!?"

Bubbles said surprised. "What are you doing here?" she said "I came to check up on you guys, is the professor ok?" "No… well I don't know yet… we've been waiting." "are YOU ok?" Bubbles began to cry "n-noooo" she said said bursting into tears. Dexter hugged her. Bubbles blushed… "Genius boy…"

After a few minutes Dexter spoke "Is… Blossom fine..?" Bubbles answered quickly "She's fine!"

"I-I mean… ya, she's fine..." What is wrong with me? Thought Bubbles.

Just then Buttercup burst through the door "BUBBLES!" she said with a smile then she saw Dexter, "what's HE doing here?" she glared at him "Genius boy came to check on professor!" Bubbles said trying to protect him from her crazy sister. "What was it you wanted to say?" said Bubbles "O-oh ya," Buttercup continued, "Professors fine! He just needs to stay in the hospital a few days!" "YAAAAY!" did you hear that Genius boy?" said the happy Bubbles, relieved professor was ok, just then Blossom came out. "Hey Bubbles, good news-!" then she saw Dexter "O-oh… hey Dexter." "I'm going to leave now Bubbles, see you…" he said quickly, "Oh, ok Genius boy! See you tomorrow, thank you for coming!" said Bubbles waving to him.

Wait guys, said Blossom, "Where are we gonna stay since professor is gonna be at the hospital all week?" "I took care of that personally." said Buttercup,

~~~~~~~~~~~Tootie's house

"TOOTIES HOUSE?!" "we're staying at TOOTIES HOUSE THE WHOLE WEEK, BUTTERCUP!?" shouted Blossom. "Hey," said Buttercup, she's in the Buttercup fan club, "Which means she'll treat ME like a queen the WHOLE week!" said Buttercup with a smirk as she rang the doorbell. "You're not supposed to USE people like that Buttercup!" "Ya, whatever miss goody goody." Buttercup said Tootie opened the door! "HI BUTTERCUP! We're going to have sooo much fun together I KNOW it!" Tootie said "oh, hey Bubby, and Bluesom right? Just take of your shoes before entering the house kay'? "IT'S BLOSSOM and BUBBLES thank you very much! Shouted Blossom

"This week is going to be a nightmare." Said Blossom to Bubbles

"Hey don't you have a sister?" asked Buttercup, "OH, VICKY? She doesn't live here anymore she has her own apartment now, thank goodness." Replied Tootie, who was heating up water for tea.

~~~moments later~~~

"It's time for bed!" said Tootie to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

They all got dressed into their PJ's. "Ok you guys can sleep in the living room couch's. except you Buttercup, "You can Sleep in my bed and I can sleep out in the living room if you want."

"Uhhh, no thanks" said Buttercup rolling her eyes.

"Ok, goodnight everyone said Tootie yawning and walking to her room.

Buttercup fell asleep quickly, but Bubbles and Blossom we're still awake…

Blossom was writing in her dairy, then she closed it and put it on the table. "Blossom" said Bubbles… "I wanted to ask you about that day… that you said all those horrible things… do you know what I'm talking about?" "Yes…" said Blossom "But I swear Bubbles I didn't mean any of it… I don't hate Dexter at all." She confessed "I just got angry at that boy…" Bubbles eyes widened "so you don't hate him?"

"Of course not! I fact I feel just the opposite…" "oh no… thought Blossom "I can't let Bubbles know I like him... I'm saying too much" well said Blossom, "I'm going to sleep… good night Bubbles."

Blossom… thought Bubbles, she doesn't hate Dexter? That changes everything… but no… I… Dexter's going out with me now… I … Bubbles saw Blossoms dairy on the table… its really none of my business… but I just want to know if she likes him… just one look…

She opened the book slowly… almost all the pages she had put had things like I 3 Dexter or Dexters cute, written all over the book… until the last few pages… Blossom…

No… no… no… "I understand now," Bubbles thought… this feeling I'm having right now… it's the same I had when those other times…

"DEXTER!"

"SHE'S FINE!"

Those times I yelled at Dexter… I know what I felt now… I'm JEALOUS… I don't want Blossom to take Dexter away from me… I understand now… no… it can't be… "I'm falling for him…" she whispered quietly.

~~~~~~~~To be continued

Author's note: hey! This fanfic is a little bigger than the rest, but PLEASE continue to read the story! I love you all who have read up to this point. :)


	4. Chapter 4

PPGD 4

*I STILL don't own ppgd peoples, if you think I will or ever have had it, you are crazy. lol

and I Don't own any of the characters guys!

Chapter 4

Bubbles sat under a tree with Dexter, Dexter was reading silently… "Man why does Dexter always read under this cherry blossom tree?" Bubbles thought while playing with her fingers "oh who am I kidding? I know exactly why he always reads here… it reminds him of Blossom… they always read comics under this tree…" Bubbles sighed, "It's been a few months since we started dating… but nothing seems different between us…"

Blossom was eating lunch alone… I wish I had someone to hang out with… "Hey Buttercup!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes then sat next to Blossom, "You know, you really need to find a new nerd to hang out with instead of hagin out with me all the time." Blossom giggled at buttercup's statement. Then Blossom sighed… "Is Bubbles having fun with Dexter?" she thought "Oh of course she is, Dexter is smart, cute, loveable, kind… the list gos on and on. I wish I could stop being in love with him… but I CAN'T…" "uh, hello?" said buttercup, "Earth to blossom." Blossom shook her head and came back to earth.

"You always zone out nowadays." Said Buttercup taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry." said blossom nervously.

~~~~~ back to Bubbles…

"hey Dexter…" Bubbles said blushing, "Wanna go see that new movie Saturday?"

Dexter stared at Bubbles for a few seconds, then spoke, "Ya… sure" Bubbles sighed again that's what he always says… "ya, sure, whatever, I guess…" or he shakes his head… but for once I just wish he would flat out say "YES."… And he never seems happy…

Bubbles leaned over to Dexter's face, he looked up from his book… Bubbles face was red as she grew closer… Dexter's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, his body trembled as he tried to keep still… Bubbles lips grew closer to his… they were about to touch when then… Dexter moved he face away, closing his eyes tight and putting his hand up in a defensive way.

Bubbles face grew completely emotionless as she backed her head away…

"Just as I thought… he STILL has feelings for Blossom." Tears welled up in her eyes…

She ran away from Dexter with fear he might see her cry.

But Dexter already knew she would cry after what he did… "Bubbles , wait!" but Bubbles just ran away leaving Dexter in regret… "God, why didn't I just kiss her!" he grumbled to himself… a little voice inside his head answering, "because, she is not the one you love." "But I do love bubbles…" he thought, "but just as a sister I guess… like Deedee…" his heart began to ache… "Deedee…" I thought I'd be lost forever without you… but no… then SHE came into my life… Blossom…" he was crying without even realizing it… tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of Blossom, Bubbles, Deedee, his LIFE. "why?.." he whispered.

Bubbles ran than jumped up and flew high in the sky. she looked down on Megaville... Dexter... why did I have to fall for you? I want you to be happy with Blossom but...

I can not stop these feelings I feel for you... I don't want you to go away... Tears fell down her cheeks, down hundreds of feet to the ground...

I guess I can't stop loving you like you can't stop loving Blossom... We do not choose who we fall in love with... and if anyone does choose... It is not real love...

"Dexter... Blossom, Dexter, Blossom, Dexter, B-blossomm..." Bubbles kept on repeating as she cried...

~~~~~~~After School

"Hey Blossom have you seen Bubbles?" asked Buttercup while she turned on the tv at home "She's been in her room all day... she won't come out..."

"why is that?" said Buttercup confused "I don't know..." Blossom replied, "I think she's upset about something."

~~~~~~~In the powerpuff room...

"What should I do now?" Bubbles thought... "Should I give up on Dexter?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to be continued

Authers note: HEY HI CHERRY OH! how's it going? i know im a horrible writter...XD sorry...

I'm sorry i took like a week to write a new chapter, and i don't really write all thet much in each chapter.... BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Once again people, I do NOT own ppgd, or anything!

CHAPTER 5

Blossom was looking out the window in her classroom…

"Daydreaming again Miss Utonuim?" the teacher said standing next to her desk

"Oh…" Blossom said looking up to the teacher.

After class Blossom was about to leave… "Miss Utonuim…" the teacher said "Stay here, I want to talk to you..." Blossom came back into the classroom with butterflies in her stomach "What is it?" Blossom asked nervously. "You've been daydreaming more and more each day in my classroom, and I want it to stop." The teacher said firmly "I don't know what it is but your grades are going down." Blossom's eyes widened "I want you to pay attention from now on, you're one of my best students, and I don't want to see you fail."

"Yes sensei." Blossom said nervously

Blossom walked down the the hall

Bubbles and Dexter passed by her and they heard some girls whispering, "That's that weird girl I told you about, that always zones out and never talks to anyone."

Dexter stopped walking and clutched his fists "Maybe she thinks she too GOOD for us, her friend replied "Ya, she's a jerk." Dexter began trembling "Dexter? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked "he must have heard those girls talk about Blossom…" she thought with a worried face. "She's always reading alone." The girl continued, "she's probably thinks she's to SMART for us too." "Girls like that don't deserve to be anyone's friend." Bubbles grabbed Dexter's arm if she hadn't Dexter probably would have strangled those two by then.

"B**ches" he whispered under his breath, and then he pushed Bubbles hand of his arm and walked away.

~~~~after class

Everyone left the classroom but Bubbles stayed… Dexter looked inside the classroom…

"Aren't you coming?" he asked Bubbles, who was looking out one of the big windows of the classroom.

She stayed quiet…

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously because he could tell something was up.

He walked closer to her then she talked "Don't come any closer!" she said firmly…

She turned her body from the window to look at him… "What are we doing?" she said quietly

Her eyes sparkled and she looked worried at what his answer would be. He didn't have an answer…

"Dexter…" she asked looking as if she was about to cry… "Do you still love Blossom?" "Bubbl-"he began

"It's a yes or no question!" she said trembling… he was silent… "Yes…" He said quietly

Bubbles smiled "Then why are you here?" she said "You're the genius!" "What about you?" he said

"What _about _me? I'm fine! I want you to be happy with Blossom… I'm sure you've already figured out by now she doesn't hate you… Dexter…" she said "to make myself clear I'm dumping you…"

He gave her a gentle hug

"I'll be fine." She said with a small smile "Go to her now…"

He walked out of the classroom

Bubbles stood there in the classroom alone…

Her smile slowly disappeared…

And her face grew completely emotionless…

Her face showed no emotion but tears ran cheeks…

She started trembling…

She fell on her knees… but still no emotion came across her face… just tears…

Then she trembled so much she fell to the ground completely…

She thought of the times she had spent with Dexter…

_My heart…_

_It feels like a million spikes have hit it…_

_Have hit it and broken it…_

_Into a million peaces…_

She finally showed emotion… "Dexter…" she whispered.

She closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest…

_My heart is broken…_

It didn't take Dexter long to find blossom, she was reading under the cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill…

Her hair blew through the wind…

She didn't seem to see him at first…

Blossom looked up and her eyes widened…

"Blossom… I…" he hesitated, he didn't know how to start…

"Y-your actually talking to me?" she said in shock her face looked worried… she didn't know if it was a dream or real.

"I…Bubbles she…" he continued.

Blossom stood up from the tree…

"D-Dexter…" Blossom said "I-I'm s-so sorry…"she said tears were filling her eyes and making them sparkle.

"Blossom… I…" he said "I love you."

Blossom eyes widened "W-what? But you and Bubbles…"

He grabbed her and hugged her "You stupid girl, haven't you ever thought about it?" he said holding her tighter "I always liked you… but you were so stupid, so dense, so…" his face turned pink, he couldn't go on.

He held her tighter and tighter…

"I… I love you too!" she said closing her eyes and bursting in to tears on his shoulder.

His eyes widened.

_I'm such an idiot_… _why? Why did I have to break two girls' hearts to finally tell Blossom how I feel?_

_I feel so stupid…_

Wind blew through blossoms hair as she wept.

The next day Dexter and Blossom sat next to the cherry blossom tree…

They didn't know it but someone was watching them…

Bubbles was at the bottom of the hill sitting down and resting her back against the school brick wall…

Courage (the dog) was sitting on her lap…

"look at that Courage." She said talking to him and petting him… she smiled "there finally happy together."

Her smile slowly disappeared… "Dexter was never happy with me…"

Tears ran down her cheeks… "Even though there happy…" she said "I can still _cry _a little can't I?"

Courage looked up at Bubbles… he started to lick the tears of her checks…

"tee hee! Stop it Courage! She said giggling.

She smiled at him and put him down, Courage watched as she climbed up the hill were Dexter and Blossom were.

"Hey guys." She said softly with a smile.

"Oh, hey Bubbles." Blossom said unsure what to say.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking…" Bubbles said

"We've been through hard times…" she continued "but I realize we were all looking out for each other." She said smiling at the last part "Dexter already knew by now Blossom didn't hate him… but he stayed my boyfriend because, he cared about me…" She went on… "And Blossom… you didn't say anything because you thought me and Dexter were happy together…" she said. Then she smiled… "And finally, I'm letting Dexter go because I KNOW you guys will be happy."

"In the end… we all were looking out for each other…" she repeated with a smile.

Blossom smiled at her sister… "That's because we love you Bubbles… Right Dexter?" she said making sure. "yes." He said blushing because he was embarrassed at the things he had done…

"But you love me as a sister." Bubbles said sighing

Blossom and Dexter looked worried at Bubbles…

"Ha you guys should see your faces." Said Bubbles "Really guys, it's nothing." She hugged them both.

"We have to look out for each other." She said "we have to stick together."

_I love you BOTH…_

_As long as we stick together_… _My broken heart will heal_…"

To be continued~~~~~~

*authors note: hey! I know, I know, I see you looking at that "to be continued "sign like, "WHAT?"

But I CAN'T end it not until we see how bubbles heart heals! And how blos x dex are doing. :)

:P


	6. Chapter 6

PPGD chapter 6

The hot sun hit Blossoms face. She looked up from her book and sighed beneath the tree she was under.

She looked up from her book at turned to Dexter who was sitting beside her reading.

He didn't notice she was looking at him.

She noticed he flipped each page rather quickly.

_Wow, Dexter is a fast reader. _

She looked at him and slowly grew a sly smile across her face.

Blossom threw herself on top of his book and laid there, "Oh Dexter! I'm SOOOO tired!" she said sarcastically.

Dexter rolled his eyes, "Come on, get off, Blossom." He said.

Blossom did this as a sign that she was bored of reading books. You see, Dexter could read books all day, ran, shine, hail, whatever but Blossom had her limits. The most she could read was about 6 hours a day before she got bored of it. And that's just how much time they spent reading on those hot summer days with no school.

Blossom smiled with her eyes closed "Oh, but I'm so tired!" she said playfully.

Blossom opened her one of her eyes a little and saw Dexter smile.

"HA!" she jumped up "You SMILED!"

Dexter's eyes widened and he looked confused for a second.

"You never smile!" she said grinning "Come on, do it again!"

"What? I have no idea what you talking about." He said moving his eyes away from her face, as if he were guilty.

"Oh c'mon! It's so cute!" she said wearing a huge smile herself.

"C-cute?" he said blushing

"Tee hee, now you're BLUSHING!!" she said smiling even bigger.

He turned his face away so she couldn't see it.

But Blossom moved around so she could see his face. She smiled sweetly,

"Please?" she said in a more serious voice so he would know she wasn't kidding.

Now Dexter smiled, but not because Blossom wanted him to, but because he got that tickly sensation when you see someone smile at you, and he smiled back.

*FLASH*

"Huh? What?" he said confused.

Blossom held up a camera, I got your smiley picture!" she giggled with joy.

"H-hey!" he said blushing and trying to snatch the camera from her.

He pouted, and crossed his arms "fine… you win."

Blossom's smile went away "don't pout, Dexter." She said softly

"If you feel that bad about it… I'll give you the picture back."

"N-no." he said blushing "Its fine you can keep it." He put his hand behind his head and looked away from her face.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Now let's see if I can make you smile again…" she said putting her finger on her chin as a thinking position.

"What?" he said

"I know!" she exclaimed

She put her hair into two pony tails and started talking in a squeaky voice.

"Guess who I am?! And I like bunnies and cute clothes, and I like to talk about anything that comes to my mind!"

Dexter put his hand on his mouth and looked away.

"Tee hee! Are you laughing genius boy?" she said still in the squeaky voice.

He seemed to stop and force himself to look at her with a straight face.

"Mmmmmm… Not good enough for you to laugh am I?" she said smirking.

"Well… I have some OTHER tricks up my sleeve!"

She took the pony tails out of her hair, and talked in a deep voice.

"Why aren't you laughing, DORKSTER?"

He quickly put his hand on his mouth and turned his head shaking.

"Am I not funny, DORKSTER?"

"What's your problem, DORKSTER?"

"Are I not the best at sports, DORKSTER?"

"I'm so tough, DORKSTER."

She kept on saying sentences and putting "Dorkster" at the end of them.

She heard him making a few noises. She smiled at him.

"Alright" she said finally while putting her hair up in her regular hairdo "let's go inside."

She said smiling "I promised Bubbles I'd bake cookies with her today, want to help?"

"Sure." He said sitting up.

"Alright" She said, "follow me, DORKSTER." She said kidding around with a smile.

In the house Buttercup was watching TV, while Bubbles was drawing, Blossom came in, "hey, Bubbles, do you still want to make cookies?" she asked her sister who had made an amazing picture.

"YES!" Bubbles shouted "You guys have NO idea! I've been having a total craving for cookies all day!"

"ok- wow!" said Blossom in shock, "This picture you made is really GOOD, Bubbles!"

"Oh, really?" said Bubbles modestly.

Bubbles had actually become very good at her drawings and sketches.

"ALRIGHT!" said Bubbles excitedly "LET'S MAKE US SOME COOKIES!"

They all started to get the ingredients, "Hey Buttercup, want to help?" said Blossom trying to add her in.

"No thanks." Said Buttercup laying on the couch "Cooking is for girly girls…" she turned her head around to look at them "like Dorkster." She said with a smirk.

Dexter glared at her and the veins in his head started throbbing.

"And doing nothing all day is for the mindless." he said back.

"What did you say NERD?" said Buttercup glaring at him "Alright, you wanna fight?" she said snarling at him.

Bubbles and Blossom sighed. (Fighting was something Dexter and Buttercup did all the time.)

"Booger breath" he said

"Four eyes." She said as a comeback

"Mucus girl." he said back

"Bookworm." she replied

"Snot nose." he said back

"Geek." she replied

"Dried nasal secretion." he said back

"Wait, what? Why the hell do you keep calling me a booger!?" she said confused

"Because mucus is vial, slimy, disgusting, and green… just like you." He said calmly while glaring at her.

"Why you litt-." She walked up to him rather fast but Bubbles held her back, "now Buttercup…"Bubbles said nervously, trying to comfort her "Don't get to mad…"

"I'm going to kill him…" she grumbled as she tried to get past Bubbles

"Dexter you should go somewhere… safe while I hold of Buttercup, we need to calm her down." said Bubbles holding back Buttercup from strangling Dexter.

He sighed "Alright," he said "I'll go outside for a while."

Buttercup finally calmed down after a while.

"Is Buttercup alright now?" said Blossom to Bubbles

"Well… not 100%, she's still swearing in her room." Replied Bubbles while washing flour of her hands in the sink.

"Sooo…" Bubbles said with a smirk, "I saw you and genius boy flirting outside."

Blossom Blushed "Wha? Flirting?"

"Oh c'mon, Blossom." She said smiling, "I saw you laying on his lap and smiling." She raised her eyebrows up and down.

Blossom blushed "T-that's different…"

"Riiiiight." Said Bubbles sarcastically, "And the tooth fairy is real too."

Blossom made a face and stayed silent for a while.

Bubbles looked at her face and could tell what she was thinking.

"Oh stop it!" she said to her sister, "I told you and I'll tell you again, I DON'T care that you guys are dating! You've got to stop worrying about me!" then she hit her gently, yet rough enough on the head. "Listen Blossom…" she continued, "I'm not going to lie… when you guys first started going out I felt… a little depressed… But all that is in the past! Now I don't really care. When I see you guys happy… it makes me smile." She grinned at the last part.

"Bubbles…" Blossom said

"You know how they say, "a broken heart never heals"?" Bubbles said

"Well… I think it DOES heal." She said smiling and looking out the window above the sink.

"SO GO GET GENUIS BOY!!!!!" she shouted in her ear

Blossom jumped up and put her hand on her ears.

"Owe! That hurt, Bubbles!" she said

Bubbles giggled

"Where is he?" Blossom asked

"He's outside; call him in so we can cut the cookie dough into shapes!" Bubbles said excitedly.

Bubbles ended up eating a TON of cookies.

"WEEEEEEEE!" she shouted running around the room.

"Is she always this hyper after eating cookies?" Dexter asked Blossom while they sat on the couch watching TV

"Well…" Blossom started

"Hey guys! Let's play cards and bet chocolates!" she said with a smile. She held up a box filled with chocolates.

"Where'd you get that box of chocolates?" Blossom asked confused

"I found them in professor's room, now c'mon!" she shouted running around the room.

"Wait, Bubbl-!" Blossom began

Bubbles pored the chocolates in a bowl.

"Alright, everyone in the living room!!!" Bubbles shouted

"Do we have a choice?" Blossom said sarcastically

They all gathered in the living room, and started betting chocolates.

Buttercup came down not to long after they started.

"Hey, Buttercup!!!" Bubbles said "Want to play with us?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet to become more in shape for the baseball championships!" she said with a smirk "So no chocolates for me." She said smiling bigger "I'll just watch your little baby game."

"Bubbles, these chocolates taste weird." Dexter said suspiciously.

"Oh I'm sure there fine she said." Gulping down some more.

After about an hour of eating chocolates, things began to get a little weird…

Everything was silent until…

"Bah! I stink at t-this g-gaaaame." Shouted Dexter as he threw down his cards.

"Heheee heeeeho, I beeeeet you a-again!" said Bubbles with a goofy smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Buttercup asked them

"OhhhHHHHhhhh! Genius boy, look! It's a Butterfly!" Bubbles said looking up at the moth fluttering around her

"T-that's a moth, B-bubblessss." Blossom said sheepishly

"Yesss." Dexter added, "I know evewething about them moths."

"Of course you doooo." Said Blossom as she hugged his arm and rubbed her cheek against it with a goofy smile, "You're so smaaart, Dextooor."

"What the?" Buttercup backed away from them. She looked behind her and saw the box the chocolates where in, then she looked at the box cover; it said "Sponoony" as a brand then had some words under them saying, "Alcohol chocolates". "WHAT!?! BUBBLES!!! YOU IDIOT! THESE CHOCOLATES HAVE ALHOHOL IN THEM!!!!"

"Tee heee, how funny." Bubbles said smiling at her sister.

"No! that is NOT funny!" she yelled at her.

"Y-you you're always mean to me." Said Dexter as he spoke his head rocked back and forth.

"Ya, it's not really the best time to fight dorkster." Buttercup said

_Uhg what do I do? Everyone's drunk and stupid!_

"You better be n-nice to me Buttercup." Dexter said

He took out a laser gun from his pocket.

_Holy! He's drunk and stupid! He might actually shoot me!_

"Now dorks- I mean, Dexter…" Buttercup said backing up "Put the gun down…"

"NO! You, you you're always mean to me." He said

Just when Buttercup thought he would pull the trigger he fell of his chair to the ground asleep.

Buttercup sighed in relief

"Oh look, Genius boy is sleeping." Bubbles said then she walked over to his body on the floor "wakey, wakey you silly sleepy head." She said shaking him.

"You huuuurt him!" Blossom said with a mad expression, "You really are m-mean." Then Blossom seemed to fall asleep too, resting her head on the table.

Then Bubbles fallowed.

Buttercup just stood there with a crazy expression on her face.

Professor came in "I'm home!" he came in the room, "Uhhhh, Buttercup?" he began as he saw everyone sleeping.

"Uhhh, why is everyone sleeping and why is my box of chocolates emt- Ohhhhhh…" he said realizing what happened.

"So they ate the chocolates not knowing they had alcohol in them?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Ugh my head." Blossom groaned

She saw Bubbles and Dexter had already woken up.

"Yo." Bubbles said nervously

They all gathered in the living room.

"I never thought I would get drunk at 13…" Dexter said looking depressed

"I'm really sorry guys…" said Bubbles.

"You BETTER be!" shouted Buttercup.

"Was it really that bad?" Bubbles asked trying to lift the mood

"YES! Dorkster here almost KILLED me!" she shouted pointing at him.

Dexter put his head down in shame and his eye started to twitch as if nervous.

"Well this is a lesson to all you girls, NEVER go into my room without my permission." Professor said "Dexter, I'm very sorry you had to deal with this."

"No, it's fine." He said bowing "Thank you for your hospitality."

_Wow the kid's being really formal._

_Gosh this kid is awesome, if I wanted my daughters to go out with anyone it would be this guy._

"Good bye Dexter." He said as Dexter left the house.

Blossom went over to the door and made a face to professor.

"What?" he asked

She smiled.

"Fine you guys can say your goodbyes." He said rolling his eyes, "But you got 5 minutes young lady."

Professor whispered to Buttercup, "Keep an eye on your sister for me."

"With pleasure." Buttercup said, smirking.

"G-good bye, Dexter." Blossom said smiling sweetly.

"Good bye." He said back

"Oh wait!" blossom said hesitating.

"What?" he asked

"Ummm you think I'll ever see you smile again?" she said with a giggle.

He looked at the floor and smiled, "Ya…" He said

She smiled as he walked away.

Then she sighed and seemed to stare out into outer space.

"Alright, Juliet time to come in side." Said Buttercup

"Ok" she said smiling and skipping inside.

"So did you get a kiss?" Bubbles said moving her eyebrows up and down.

Blossom Blushed, "No, but I got him to smile." She said grinning.

"WOW, The rarest of all boy qualities!" Bubbles said sarcastically.

"Not the mention the cutest!" Blossom said taking her sisters hands

Bubbles and Blossom started giggling together.

"Bleck." Buttercup said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

_Funny, I could NEVER make genius boy smile…_

_But I'm glad they're happy together_

_I still want them to kiss…_

A sly smile came across Bubbles face…

_I think I might have an idea to get them too…_

~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued

Authors note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Bubbles has an idea!!!! XD lol

Anyway I know this chapter is REALLY long compared to the others. Sorry XD

It's like two chapters put together! Please review and/or enjoy. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not uploading in like a year. For those of you that still care about this, I love you.

Also I would suggest maybe reading the other chapters over just to get the feeling again.

Keep in mind I wrote this a million years ago but never posted. Truly sorry about that. Completely forgot about it til I cleaned out my computer.

Its... sloppyyyyy... XD;;;

Chapter 7

It had been raining that day so everyone was eating lunch inside their classrooms.  
Dexter sat next to his only guy friends, Otto and Douglas.  
All the Utonium girls passed by them.  
First Blossom came, "Hey, Dex." She said smiling sweetly as she passing by.  
Then Bubbles, "HI, GENIUS BOY!" she shouted smiling too.  
Then last but not least came Buttercup, "Yo, Dorkster." She said with a smirk sort of mocking him.  
"Wow Dex, all the Utonuim girls have nicknames for you." Otto said.  
"That's because they probably all have the hots for Dex." Douglas said eating French fries.  
"But seriously how did you get them to like you so much?" Otto said, "I'm mean, I've been trying to get a girlfriend for years! And you never do anything, and yet all the Utonium girls like you!"  
"Yeah Otto does have a point." Douglas agreed  
"Sounds like you guys are jealous." Dexter said kidding around  
"Heck, yeah! I want Bubbles to be mine! Dex, do you think Bubbles would go out with me?" Otto said raising his eyebrows up and down.  
Dexter shoved a French-fry in his ear.  
"Ouch! What was that for!" Otto said picking mashed potato out of his ear.  
"Because you're being stupid." he said calmly.  
"What does Blossom see in you?" he said sarcastically.  
"I don't know…" Dexter said as if Otto's question was serious, "Sometimes I wonder what she DOES see in me… I mean what do I have to offer? Sometimes I think… Why did she ever fall for someone as dorky and geeky as me? And she's so perfect… am I really the best person for her?"  
Otto and Douglas stayed quiet for a while to think about it…  
Then after everything was quiet for a while…  
"HA HA! You're totally right, Dex! How DID she fall for you!" Otto laughed at him.  
"YA! You ARE a nerd!" Douglas agreed they both started laughing at him.  
Then Dexter grabbed them and started shoving French-fries in both of their ears.  
"Ouch! Hey Dex! We were just kidding!" Otto begged for mercy, "Ouch! Hey cut it out!"  
"Yeah Dex, you're not a nerd! Ouch!" Douglas yelled  
Dexter continued to shove more into their ears.

~~~~~~ THAT NIGHT

"ALRIGHT!" Bubbles yelled to Buttercup, "Remember the plan?"  
"Look Bubbles, I told you already I'm not going to help you make them kiss!" Buttercup said.  
"Ohhh, but why not?" Bubbles complained, "Their so cute! How could you resist!" she squealed.  
"Because unlike you, I'm NORMAL, Bubbles." Buttercup replied.  
"OH, C'mon!" Bubbles complained.  
"NO! I don't want any part of this! If anything I should be stopping you!"  
"Why? Is it because you're cold and heartless?"Bubbles said  
"No, it's because I don't WANT too." Buttercup said grabbing the collar of Bubbles' shirt, "if you got a problem with that, then I'll make you suffer…"  
"O-ok." Bubbles said nervously.  
Buttercup released Bubbles from her clutches and walked into the kitchen.  
"Uhhhgh , I'm Buttercup, I'm so tough, big and annoying, blah!" Bubbles mocked her quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Mmmmm… it's raining hard! Time to put my plan into action!" Bubbles said to herself while looking out the window.  
Dexter and Blossom where sitting on the couch doing a science project. Dexter seemed to be doing all the work. "Um Dex?" Blossom asked "can uhh, I… help?"  
Dexter didn't answer right away he seemed to be looking through a file of papers, "Huh? Uhhh ya…" he said going through a bunch of papers, "let me see here… you can… ummm… do you understand this?" he held up a paper full of equations that where about high school level. (They where the easiest things he could find.)  
"Uhhhh I think so…" Blossom said scratching her head.  
Bubbles was around the corner of the room watching them. She giggled and tippy toed downstairs to the basement.  
_Dear Diary_,  
Step one: I'm turning of the power in our house so professor will light candles around Blossom and Dexter to make it more romantic.  
The funny thing about Bubbles was when she wrote in her diary she spoke what she was writing out loud. It was a funny little habit she only did with her diary.  
She chuckled to herself and turned the power switch off. Then she ran upstairs.  
Professor came into the room, "Dang it! The storm knocked the power out!" he said while taking candles out of a drawer in the living room. He lit them and put them on the coffee table Blossom and Dexter where working on.  
"Sorry about this." Professor said to Dexter, "For some reason crazy things always happen when you come over." He said, looking worried and embarrassed. Professor sighed and left the room.  
Bubbles came into the room smiling, "Hey guys." She said trying to act casual, "Mind if I put some of my music on?"  
"Uhhh, sure I guess" Blossom said  
Bubbles held up her boom box (which was battery run.) and put it on the table, then she turned it on and it started playing some sappy, calm, romance music. Bubbles smiled and skipped to the kitchen.  
Dexter and Blossoms eyes widened and they both started blushing insanely at how awkward their position was.  
Dexter scratched his head, "Uhhh… we should y-you know… get back to work."  
What the heck is Bubbles trying to pull? Obviously she's trying to set us up.  
Blossom put her hand on Dexters.  
He blushed like crazy.  
O-oh yeah… Blossom is so dense. No wonder she doesn't know Bubbles is setting us up.  
Dexter's Body started to tense up and he could feel his face burning, he swallowed hard.  
Blossom was pretty nervous too.  
Dexters hand is really warm… now that I think about it… His body is always so warm…  
Bubbles came in the room with chocolate cake. "Hiiii, guys." She said behind the couch they were sitting in. they both jumped up and their faces became even more red then before.  
"Bubbles! O-oh… it's just you! I was startled for a second!" Blossom said nervously.  
Bubbles giggled "I brought you two some chocolate cake I made myself." She said a sly grin.  
Then she walked into the kitchen. She saw Buttercup spying on them herself.  
"Buttercup? What are YOU doing here?" Bubbles smirked "I thought you didn't want ANY part of this."  
"Well…" Buttercup said "I changed my mind."  
Now why would Buttercup change her mind?  
"I'll c-cut the cake." Blossom said nervously with a smile.  
Bubbles, back in the kitchen continued to write in her diary,  
Dear diary,  
Step two: I've turned on romantic music and given them chocolate cake.  
Buttercup rolled her eyes at Bubbles. (With her habit of speaking out loud when she wrote)  
Dexter watched closely as Blossom cut him a piece of cake. He loved to watch her do anything, her gestures and movements all looked so beautiful and interesting to him. The way she did things was like a mystery to him. Dexter hated not knowing the answers to things. This only made him more interested in her, and to find her even more addicting to be with.  
Blossom cut him a slice and put it on a plate for him. He took a bite to find it tasted revolting, but he swallowed it anyway to be polite.  
After a few minutes he started to look sick.  
"Ugh…" he moaned and clutched his stomach.  
"Dexter are you ok?" Blossom asked worried about him.  
He didn't answer.  
Blossom began to panic, "Bubbles!" she called her sister  
Bubbles came running into the room, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked confused.  
"What did you put in this cake?" Blossom asked her sister.  
"W-well some, cocoa mix, uhh sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, and flour… nothing I don't usually put!" Bubbles said nervously.  
"Don't forget you put cumin Bubbles!" Buttercup said as she came into the room.  
"CUMIN!" Blossom shouted, "Dexter's allergic! Seriously Bubbles! CUMIN IN A CAKE!"  
"B-But I swear I-I never put cumin in it!" Bubbles said trying to justify herself.  
Dexter ran outside their door because he was going to puke. Bubbles chased him because she thought she had scared him off, "No wait Dexter, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put cumin in the cake!"  
Bubbles ran right in front of him and he puked all over her new shows. Bubbles trembled over her new shows as if they were once alive and now dead, "M-my… N-New shoessss… EEEEEEEK! MY NEW SHOES ARE RUINED!" She ran inside of the house and threw her shoes in the washing machine "It's alright my precious… you'll be better in no time!" She tried to push the power button but she forgot the power was out. She cried over her new shoes.  
It's no fare! I swear I didn't put any cumin in the cake! What could have happened to my cake? Blossoms date was ruined, and I never got to see them kiss! And Buttercup was mean to me all night an-… BUTTERCUP…  
"IT WAS YOU!" she shrieked. She ran over to Buttercup and tackled her, "YOU RUINED MY NEW SHOES! YOU PUT CUMIN IN THE CAKE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAILT! YOURS! YOURS! YOURS!" she punched Buttercup for every "yours" she said.  
"Get off of me!" Buttercup said struggling to get away from the mad shoe chick.  
Blossom just stood there with her mouth wide open.

The Next day around sunset Bubbles was in the cherry blossom tree, she had climbed it to watch Blossom and Dexter read together.  
_Dear Diary, _  
I've climbed this cherry blossom tree to spy on Blossom and Dexter while they read on a romantic sunset.  
Bubbles once again forgot about her habit. Blossom heard her talking and looked up, "Bubbles? What are you doing up there?" she asked.  
Bubbles blushed and jumped up causing her to fall of the tree, and since the tree was on a hill she rolled down the hill.  
"EEEEK!" she shrieked.  
"Bubbles!" Blossom called as she and Dexter ran down the hill "Bubbles are you ok?" she asked as she got to the bottom of the hill.  
Bubbles wobbled around as she tried to get up, "Y-yaaa I-Im superrrr." She said with her eyes crossed.  
"Still… Why were you in the tree?" Dexter asked her.  
"Uhhhh… ummm… I just like to climb trees is all!" Bubbles said nervously, than she ran away so he couldn't ask her anymore questions.

~~~~~~~ The next day

Bubbles sat in her classroom and sighed. She looked over to Dexter who was about two seats away from her.  
_Dear diary, _  
Nothing I do seems to work. (Everyone in the classroom started to stare at her.)  
I don't get this math lesson ether, and Dexter has been staring at Blossom all day as usual.  
Everyone in the classroom quickly turned their eyes to Dexter who turned bright red.  
Dexter put his head and arms on his desk to hide his face.  
Bubbles noticed her habit.  
CRAP! I forgot AGAIN!

~~~~~~~After school

Bubbles was walking in the hall way when she felt a chill down her spine. Dexter was right behind her "BUBBLES…" he said in a creepy scratchy voice. "Eep!" Bubbles shrieked trying to run away but Dexter grabbed her shirt, "It's time for your tutoring lesson, Bubbles…" He said "And let me tell you today the lesson is going to be ESPEICALLY LONG." Bubbles quivered.  
Dexter taught her how to overcome her habit of speaking out loud when she wrote. He ended up falling asleep under the tree they were working under. Bubbles just stayed by him reading a book. Blossom came over to Bubbles. "Hey, Bubbles. Is you lesson over?" Blossom asked. "Ya." Bubbles said, looking up from her book.  
"I see he fell asleep." Blossom said giggling.  
"Yeah…" Bubbles sighed, "Its hard work teaching THIS girl." She said pointing to herself.  
Blossom giggled and collapsed next to Dexter resting on his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she made a strange face.  
Dexter's body is… cold?  
Bubbles laughed. "I know what you're thinking." She said smiling sweetly at her sister "It's because he doesn't know you're here."  
"What?" Blossom said confused.  
"When we were dating…" Bubbles began, "I remember holding his hand… it was always so cold; he's just a calm guy you know his blood doesn't rush that fast in general… But… whenever he saw you or knew you were near… I remember his hand always became so warm… it just another sign you know? That he liked you… and not me." Bubbles looked serious as she talked.  
Blossom stared at her for a good long time, "I… I'm sorry I hurt you Bubbles…" Blossom said to her sister.  
Bubbles chuckled and said "Silly girl… What happened didn't make me hurt… it made me stronger."  
Dexter seemed to be moving around in his sleep. He hit his head against the tree trunk and his eyes flung wide open. He then blinked his eyelids a few times because of the blinding sunlight.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty" Bubbles joked as she kicked his big black boots.  
He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. Bubbles smiled at him as if he were a delicious dessert or food. He gave her one of his best awkward looks. "What?" he questioned. "Nothing" She said continuing her grin. "Welcome to the family genius boy!" Bubbles hugged him.  
"Wha? Family?" Dexter said confused.  
"Yes, now that you're dating Blossom, you are an official Utonuim!" Bubbles squealed.  
"U-Utonium? But I'm the boy! So won't _my_ last name be Blossoms?" Dexter said scratching his head.  
"OH! So you guys are getting married?" Bubbles blurted out.  
"NO! Wait Bubble that's not what I-," Dexter began,  
"OH BLOSSOM! I SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS IN A MAGAZINE! And of course we'll have to wait a few years. OH! What are you gonna name your children? I'm a fan of the name Trixy, myself. Have you picked out the date yet?" Bubbles blabbed on and on about their future.  
Blossom and Dexter just sat there frozen with red faces.  
"OH!" Bubbles got up. "Come on I-," she tripped and feel face first into the dirt. Blossom and Dexter couldn't help but to chuckle at the hyper active girl.  
Bubble got up and looked at them with dirt all over her face. There was a moment of silence between all of them. Then Bubbles started giggling. Soon Blossom and Dexter followed and it turned into laughter.  
_Sigh… so this is how it's going to be for a long time…_  
Bubbles smiled to herself.  
_I guess I didn't get them to kiss. But I'm sure it will just come naturally. I'm happy as long as we're together…  
we'll make it through, even the toughest of problems.  
Everything is closing up… I can feel it… This is the end… My heart is finally healed._

THE END~.  
Buttercup: HEY! What about me! I'm hardly in this story! It's all bout dorkster and Blossom and- hey! Are you listening to me! Wait!  
Dexter: Thank you for reading.  
Bubbles: tee hee! Who's the stupid girl who keeps on getting bad luck in this story?  
Blossom: that's you Bubbles.  
Bubbles: He he, she's so- WHAT! WHO'S THE LOSER WHO WRITES THIS CRAP!  
Me: ^_^; … I don't know, he he…

Authors note: THANK YOU! You just read the LAST CHAPTER! HIGH FIVE! Thank you so much for reading my horrible writing. You're all such kind folks. T~T *sniff* thank you! I'm sorry it's a pretty crappy ending. And this chapter doesn't really make that much sense. (But those were for humorous reasons. XD

SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I absolutely love it how some writers are making BlosXDex fanfictions, and all because I thought of writing Powerpuff fanfics in Dexter Laboratory crossover. Guess I started a little trend, huh? XD  
~~~~~~

Also I would like to thank you to my wonderful editor SSpeedy for helping me with this fanfic. I know what you're thinking, my grammar is horrible, how I could possibly have an editor. She came much later so don't think the first few cruddy chapters have anything to do with her.

SSpeedy really helped me in everything and I thank her dearly for that. Not just fanfics but to not be so sloppy in talking/writing in general. My problem was carelessness and laziness with everything I put on the internet. Just because it's not a school paper doesn't mean I should stop using the English language. XD

She has a wonderful fanfic on Fusion Fall called After the Fuse. You should look it up. ~~~

Thank you again for reading. ^w^ Sorry again for not uploading.


End file.
